ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie D
Early days and BCWF Eddie was brought into wrestling in 1994 by his childhood hero, Hollywood Hogan. Hogan saw him in a bar room brawl in California and decided he could be taught to wrestle. After some monthes he wrestled under the name of Axe, in an indy wrestling fed called the BCWF, that Hogan was booking for. The BCWF, though long forgotten now, had some very big names. Dusty Rhodes, Various members of DX and even Davie J. Eddie grew a good working relationship with Davie J and they became a tag team one night in an energency. At Hogan's request "The GoodGuyz" were thrown onto the stage, because the challengers for the tag belts had fallen out of a title match on a big night. Little did he know that in the future they would turn out to be widely regarded as "The Best Tag Team Ever". (New York Times.) The BCWF died out in 1998/99 due to a lack of funding. After a small time in Japan, Eddie put his money into a club venture that took him away from wrestling, until he met up again with the man that would help him change the wrestling world forever. Eddie bumped into Davie J again in August 1999 in Eddie's "Double D Club" in LA. They grew to be best friends and in the winter of 1999 Eddie D entered the EIWF. The GoodGuys, as we know them today, were born. EIWF Hogan joined not long after and the foundations of the greatest stable ever, grew from the minds and efforts of those 3 men. In amongst all the great Crew battles and feuds, Eddie knotched up 1 TV title reign and 1 Tag Title reign with Davie J. Davie and Eddie have spent time working in both the EIWF and the ICW during 2000/2001. Having success in both. From March 2001 to August 2001 the GoodGuys again held the EIWF tag titles for Eddie's second time, before lossing them to Cactus Jack and Scott Douglas (no relation). Eddie's lattest feud is with the Crew sell out Joe Green, who won a match for The Double D Club. Eddie is hell bent on taking back his club and taking The GoodGuys on yet another crusade to take back the EIWF Tag titles. With a stronger Crew than ever, after the additions of Jeff Jarrett, Metyl and Big Poppa Pump again, whose going to bet against them? The EIWF has been having problems lately that have added to Eddie's fraustration. Eddie moved up into the PPV main event slot when he took on world chamion Wishmaster at Judgement Night. Eddie has recently joined Davie J in the IWA where the Good Guys are doing it 'there way' just like they always have done. Eddie has always been one to act first ask questions later. Recently added the NWL tag title to his long list of honours and once again it was with Davie J. Eddie last wrestled in the IWA when he turned up to help Davie J rain chaos on the federation. The fed was the number 1 fed around when the Good Guys were there and they even feuded. Eddie D captured his biggest win and title to date when he defeated Davie J for the IWA world title. Eddie lost the belt to HHH and Eddie has taken a step back from wrestling at the moment to weigh up his options. After a lengthy time off Eddie returned to action in the ECW-XCWA as Eddie Destroyer and has been in great form. After a couple of defeats he has got win after win. Two wins over former EIWF wrestler Suicide including a 60 second victory. Eddie recently beat Kevin Nash to earn a shot at the Hardcore champ the Hitman. Eddie has his eye on the tag titles with Davie J and there may be a chance Eddie is set to join DX with HBK and Nash. We will wait and see. Currently looking for a new challenge, if anyone thinks there good enough.....then......BRING IT ON! Career Highlights EIWF World TV Champion EIWF World Tag Team Champion w/ Davie J (The GoodGuys)x3 ICW World Tag Team Champion w/ Davie J (The GoodGuys) ICW World TV Champion BCWF World HeavyWeight Champion BCWF World Tag Team Champion w/Davie J (The GoodGuyz) NWL World Tag Team Champion w/Davie J IWA World Heavyweight Champion WWO Tag Team Champion (unofficial) TCW Heavyweight Champion AWF Tag Team Champion w/Davie J (The Good Guys) BCWF Tag Team of the Year 1998 (Good Guys) Fansite Roll of Honour (Inducted 2002) Category:Wrestlers